Binky
by Minion From CTT
Summary: Kurt finds Puck crying under the bleachers. An odd relationship ensues. M/M


A/N: SO, I think Puck is completely OOC but you guys can tell me if I'm wrong. I have no idea where this came from, it kind of just sprouted into the page one night and I didn't reel it in.

* * *

I was definitely surprised when I found Puck behind the bleachers crying. I walked up to him, being careful not to bang my head, as I got closer to his small hiding place. He noticed me when I was about two feet away.

"Go away," He tried to growl it out but it got a little stuck in his throat.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, ignoring his choked command.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm not sure. I just do. Tell me, please." He looked up at me and was obviously searching my face for something.

Instead of answering verbally he pulled up his shirt enough for me to see colorful bruising.

"So you got hit hard at the last game?"

"No, though I suspect that's what she was hoping people would think." It hit me then.

"Your mother's abusing you?" Puck nodded.

"It's been going on for a while. I tried to not look like him but there's only so much I can do to my body to look different." At this point the tears started flowing again but he didn't even pause. "It's not my fault I look like him. It's not my fault he left. But she still beats me. Why does she beat me?"

He looked at me and my heart wrenched at his broken face. I crawled the last little bit to him and wrapped my arms around him, letting his head fall on my shoulder. I completely ignored the fact that I was sitting on god knows what and just lightly pet his strip of hair. It was surprisingly soft.

"I don't know, Puck. Have you tried stopping her? You are quite a bit bigger."

"I have a strict rule to not physically harm girls. That's why you have never walked away from me with a bruise."

"I'm a guy."

Puck snorted. "Barely,"

A small silence fell over us and, surprisingly, it was not awkward.

"Could I borrow your phone?" I asked suddenly. He nodded and rooted around in his pocket for a moment before handing the old beat-up phone to me. I entered my cell into the phone before handing it back. "If you ever need someone to talk to." Puck looked at the number then looked at me.

"Thanks,"

I hummed back. "Now," I got up and carefully pulled the larger man out of his hiding spot. "Let's go get you cleaned up. Can't let people know the invincible Noah Puckerman was crying."

He laughed lightly as I led him to the auditorium bathroom through rarely used hallways. I gestured at the wall next to the sink and he leaned against it with his hands in his pockets. I wetted a paper towel and started wiping at his face softly. I had to get on my toes to reach his face and was wavering lightly every few seconds. Puck grabbed my waist to steady me and I repressed a gasp.

I was focusing on his cheeks when I was suddenly jerked forward and lips were pressed to mine. My feet ended up dangling so I did the only thing I could think of: I wrapped them around his waist. His hands moved across my lower back and held me firmly in place as one of my hands stayed on his face and the other stayed on his chest where I had placed it for balance.

We broke apart and I stared at him, breathing heavily.

"That was a thank you." He said. "You know, for not laughing at me and helping me and all." My eyes slowly lowered from their wide look into one of slight anger. "What?"

"That's not exactly what I had planned for my first kiss." His eyes grew wide.

"Your first?" I nodded and a small smile graced his lips. "I have never been someone's first kiss before."

"I'm sure I was a first for you too." He looked confused. "I'm a guy." I reminded him.

"Oh, I've kissed guys before. Few of the guys in this town remember me kissing them, but I still kissed them."

"You're gay?"

"Bi, technically. That's one of the reasons I created my pool cleaning business. I don't only fuck the wives, you know." He waggled his eyebrows lightly and I suddenly became really aware of my crotch against his stomach and the bad things that could happen if I didn't get down soon.

"Could you let me down?" I asked, reverting to my snappy voice in nervousness.

"What if I don't want to?" The end of lunch bell ringing answered his question. "Damn bell," He muttered before letting me down. We both grabbed our backpacks and Puck said, "Thanks again." Before kissing me lightly on the lips and leaving.

I left the bathroom dazed and confused.

* * *

I was sitting at my normal table the next day in lunch when my phone beeped. Everyone at the table looked at it strangely as it was well known that they were the only ones to text me.

"What's it say?" Mercedes asked.

"'Meet me at finding place after school.'" I recited.

"What does that mean?" Artie asked.

"Um," I carefully keyed in the number as N.P. before pocketing the phone. "Nothing important." They let it go but it was obvious they were curious.

* * *

"That wasn't very subtle." I told him as I ducked under the bracers.

"Did it give you problems with your friends?" He asked striding over to me.

"Not yet, but they will become curious." I said before squeaking lightly as he grabbed me by the arms and jerked me into a kiss.

"Okay, we definitely need to talk." I said as we separated.

"About?" He grabbed my hand and led me deeper under the bleachers to a point where neither of us could stand.

"Us...this…what the hell we're doing." I looked straight into his deep brown eyes.

"I don't know."

"Then why did you tell me to meet you?"

He shrugged lightly and broke our gaze. "Iwantedtokissyou." He mumbled.

"What?"

He sighed and looked back at me. "I wanted to kiss you." He paused for a moment. "Again,"

"You just randomly wanted to kiss me?"

"Well, not randomly," He sighed and pulled up his pant leg, showing off new yellow bruises. "When I kissed you yesterday I felt…" He trailed off and tried to think of the word. "Comfort; I just wanted that again." He shrugged lightly but didn't pull his pant leg down like I had expected.

"So, I'm your binky?" He looked at me oddly before nodding. I hummed and crawled over to him, climbing onto his lap and kissing him deeply. He whimpered lightly when I pulled back. "This binky is unwilling to keep coming to this spot. Find a new one."

"But no one ever comes under here."

"That's because it's the most disgusting place on campus."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll find a new place."

"Good, now, I have to go." I crawled out of the little spot and looked back. "I have a shift at my dad's shop." He followed me out and we walked to the parking lot, thankful that we were the only people on campus right now.

I climbed into my SUV and turned to close the door but was blocked by Puck. He looked all around before standing on his tip toes and kissing me. "See you, Binky." He said smirking as he walked to his old beat-up truck.

"See you, Baby," I watched him pause for a moment before shrugging and unlocking his car.

* * *

That night I changed his entry from 'N.P.' to 'Baby' with a smile and a laugh.


End file.
